The Clean Team
The Clean Team is a trio gang who are recurring characters in GrosseryTales. Bio The Clean Team are a bunch of cleaning supplies who 1st appeared in "Daniel and the Lions' Den" on "Where's Asbury When I'm Terrified?". They're known for the wisemen, milk money bandits, salesmen, and the quartet singers with PukieHurlC. Physical Appearances Feather Duster is an evil duster. His handle section is his only coloration, with everything else being silver. He has angry eyes and a malevolent toothy grin. Spray Bottle is an evil squeeze bottle of cleaner. He is entirely silver, save for stripes on his side and his nozzle, which have his coloration. He is giving an angry glare with a large toothy grin. Wet Wipes is a wicked container of cleaning wipes. He is mostly silver, save for thin stripes of coloration on his sides and top. His eyes are cocked in confusion and he has a toothy grimace. Some of his wipes are pulled up in preparation for use. Voice Actors *Tom Vischer (Feather Duster) *Jim Nawrocki (Spray Bottle) *Jim Sage (Wet Wipes; Where's Asbury When I'm Terrified? - The Heart of Christmas) *Brian K. Roberts (Wet Wipes; DVD menu of Sherclock Holmes and the Golden Ruler onwards) Appearances *Where's Asbury When I'm Terrified? (debut) *Asbury Wants Me To Understand Them!?! (Feather Duster only) *Are You Really Nice? *The Ball That Saved Christmas (Feather Duster only) *RockyBoy! And the Goo From Planet Mars! (background only) *Madame Zit Cream *The End of Funniness? *RockyBoy and the Ferocious Piglet (Wet Wipes only) *King Joe and the Ducky (Feather Duster only) *Ella.. The Lady Who Became Queenn (Feather Duster only) *Henry The Kindly Viking (Feather Duster only) *The Ultimate Funny Song Countdown (Feather Duster only) *The Heart of Christmas (Wet Wipes only) *The Ballad of Little George *Vick and the Great Popcorn War (Feather Duster only) *Indiana Rocky and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (Feather Duster only) *Lord of the Seeds (Feather Duster only) *Pizza Face's Vacation (Feather Duster only) *Indiana Rocky and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't *Twas The Day Before Easter *Grosseries in Space: The Fennel Frontier (Feather Duster only) Fun Facts *They are the first villains in the GrosseryTales series. *After the series switched to Maya, Feather Duster's hair stalks has been slicked back, making it more like it's combed. *There is a running gag in the series in which no one knows Feather Duster'a name. *In several commentaries, some of the crew would often get Feather Duster confused with Bad Bleacher. This is mostly due to the fact they eventually had similar voices, and also because some of Feather Duster's roles might be similar to Bleacher (eg. King Joe and Ella. In fact, Bleacher was going to be in Ella. Also due to the fact that Bad Bleacher took Feather Duster's role in the GrosseryTales Super Comics adaption of the first Indiana Rocky story). *As the series progressed, Spray Bottle's voice sounded more like Cruddy Cat Food's minus the French accent. *Out of the three Clean Teams, Feather Duster had the most appearances on GrosseryTales. Category:Characters